


If You Will Have Me

by NamelessMoogle



Series: 100 ways to say I LOVE YOU [34]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: Gladiolus Amicitia had a confession to make, and Valentine's Day was a perfect time for it.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: 100 ways to say I LOVE YOU [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1095999
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	If You Will Have Me

**Author's Note:**

> 33\. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Gladiolus Amicitia had a confession to make, and Valentine's Day was a perfect time for it.

He could afford the most expensive chocolate in Lucis. He could also buy the most precious piece of jewelry that didn't belong to the Crown. He even could walk into the swankiest restaurant in Insomnia and get a table on the spot.

However, he was at a complete loss. "It won't do," he groaned. "It won't be good enough for him."

He would go and ask Ignis for help if he were dealing with something else. This time, he was on his own, as the advisor was at the centre of the issue.

A series of clanks forced Gladio back into reality.

"What the hell?" It was Jared's day off, so there should be no one in the kitchen, unless…

"Gladdy!" Iris shouted next to a pile of pans on the counter.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Iris stared at him in disbelief. "Do you know what day it will be in a couple of days?"

"What's that got to do with…"

"I'm gonna _make_ chocolate and give it to Noct!"

Gladio blinked his eyes a few times, not having thought to _make_ something for the man who had captured his heart. "Iris Amicitia," he grinned at his sister. "You're a genius."

Neither of the siblings left the kitchen until bedtime.

*****

It was one thing to prepare a present, but it was another to make a confession.

Gladio glared at the box containing the chocolate, as if it could help him solve the conundrum. "Iggy," he muttered, "if only you weren't the reason…" He could turn to Ignis for advice. He would.

_Maybe I will._

*****

"Good morning, Gladio. How may I help you?"

"I'm not here on business, Iggy, but I do need your help."

"I'm all ears."

"You see," Gladio started, "I… I need to tell someone something important."

Ignis raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

Gladio showed him the box he had brought. "I gotta give this to someone, and…"

"And…?"

"Tell them something before it's too late."

"I don't know exactly what you intend to accomplish," Ignis remarked, "but regarding the gift, I believe you can start with 'Close your eyes and hold out your hands.'"

"…and take it from there?"

"And take it from there." Ignis nodded.

"All right." Gladio took a deep breath and looked at Ignis. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Ignis flinched. "Pardon me?"

Gladio sighed but stood his ground. "Ignis Scientia, close your eyes and hold out your hand."

"Gladio, if you're pulling a prank, I must remind you-"

"It's not April Fool's, I know," Gladio interrupted. "It's Valentine's Day."

"Correct."

Gladio fixed his gaze on Ignis as a blush formed underneath the specs.

"Gladiolus Amicitia, you can't mean…"

"I can." Gladio knelt down before Ignis and held up the box. "And I will."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Valentine's Day is **not** in March. 😂
> 
> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
